A nadie mas
by GAdiccion
Summary: Es la vida de Callie y Arizona, en torno a la temporada 8, cambiando parte de las cosas obvio, un poco de drama departe de la familia Torres, pero pretendo aumentar el humor, Nos encontramos con Sofia, Mark, Nick, y una sorpresa, Disfruten!


Dioooos cuanto ha pasado :P después de mi maldito accidente (me quebré mi mano) tuve que esperar un tiempo antes de escribir, por lo que no tengo NADA del próximo capítulo de Tal vez fue el destino (TVFD)… Pero tenía este capítulo guardado de uno nuevo que espero les guste, solo háganme saber si quieren que siga, y si quieren leer TVFD deberán esperar hasta la próxima semana jeje

Saludos! Y háganme saber si les gusto :D

A nadie más…

Derecho: Ningún personaje nombrado es real ni es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Shonda Rhimes quien está jugando mucho con mis sentimientos últimamente : ( Solo estoy jugando con sus historias, Diviértanse!

Capítulo 1

Eran las 4 de la mañana, Arizona se encontraba en una cirugía. No había dormido en las anteriores 20 horas y sentía el peso del sueño sobre ella. Pensaba poder descansar un poco después de la cirugía, encontraría alguna sala de guardia vacía, pero al salir de su cirugía se encontró con un mensaje de texto de su esposa.

-"_Cariño la cirugía durara hasta las 6 aproximadamente, puedes recoger a Sofía? Mark y yo estaremos libres cuando salgamos. Te amo._

Arizona suspiro, estaba muy cansada pero eso no impediría ir a buscar a su hija, se saco su bata para cirugía y se dirigió a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Después de recoger a Sofía fue directamente a su departamento, feliz de que su hija estuviese profundamente dormida. Acostó a Sofía y finalmente se acostó ella misma.

A las 6 y media, Callie llego al departamento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sabiendo que su esposa y su hija estarían durmiendo.

Tiro su bolso y sus llaves encima del sillón y comenzó a descambiarse para ir a dormir, vio a Arizona aún vestida y sonrió mientras comenzó a desvestir a su mujer

Aún con los ojos cerrados Arizona sonrió

-Mmm… es mas divertido cuando me desvistes y yo estoy un poco mas despierta no crees?

-Por supuesto, pero tu sigue durmiendo, sé que estas cansada, tal ves cuando despiertes podemos terminar de desvistiéndonos

Arizona volvió a quedarse dormida en cuanto Callie puso la colcha sobre ellas y abrazo por detrás a su esposa.

#

A la mañana siguiente Arizona despertó un poco tarde, el sol atravesaba la ventana y la golpeaba en el rostro, se levanto, pero no se vistió ya que tenia la idea de tomar un baño antes de despertar a su esposa.

Luego de 10 minutos, sintió el llanto de Sofía y los pasos de su esposa hacia la habitación de la niña. Decidió salir después de otros 5 minutos, paso directo a su habitación envuelta en una toalla, Callie le daba de comer a Sofía y al sentir pasar a su esposa levanto la cabeza.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, te han llamado pero estaba ocupada para atender.

-Ho, bien ya me fijare, quieres que haga el desayuno?

-No, Sofía se esta quedando dormida otra ves, yo lo are, tu cámbiate y fíjate en la llamada

-Okey…

Luego de cambiarse Arizona recordó que tenia que revisar su celular, vio que tenia una llamada perdida de Webber y decidió devolvérsela enseguida.

Luego de tres tonos, Webber por fin contesto

-Hey! Arizona?

-Si, como estas Webber… Tengo una llamada perdida tuya, lo siento me estaba bañando y Callie cuidaba de Sofía, Me necesitas? Algo va mal en el hospital?

-No, no, solo te llamaba para avisarte que la próxima semana tendremos una cena con los jefes y sus familias, en la cena se entregaran premios y tengo una noticia que dar, así que quería saber si irían.

-Por supuesto!, espera, dijiste los jefes y su familia?

-Si, creí que seria bueno invitar a la familia ya que muchos recibirán premios y buenas noticias, así que…

-Esta bien, llamare a mis padres y Callie a su padre.

-Genial! Les avisare el lugar y la hora en un par de días.

-Okey, adiós Richard.

-Adiós

Luego de colgar, Arizona fue a la cocina para avisar a Callie sobre la cena.

-Hey, hable con Webber, dijo que la próxima semana habría una cena para los jefes y sus familias.

-Ósea, padres incluidos y todo?

-Sip, dijo que a él le parecía bien ya que todos recibirían premios y él nos dará a todos una noticia

-Bien, entonces… mmm… será mejor no llevar a Sofía, buscaremos una niñera para la próxima semana

-Okey, ahora, recuerdas lo que dijiste anoche mientras abusabas de la ropa de tu esposa ya dormida?. Por el rostro de Arizona corría una sonrisa maliciosa mientras agarraba la remera de pijama de Callie y la deslizaba por encima de ella hasta quitársela y lanzarla lejos.

-Por supuesto, pero es una lastima, porque había echo tu desayuno favorito.

-Tú eres mi desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena favorita.

Riendo Callie comenzó a desvestir a Arizona y a guiarla por el departamento hasta su habitación cuando de pronto sintió el olor a quemado que venia desde la cocina.

-Ho no! Olvide las tostadas en el fuego!. Callie salió corriendo a apagar la cocina dejando a Arizona riendo a carcajadas sobre la cama, cuando oyó el sonido de su hija despertando, seguro que la causa era el hecho de que a Sofía le hacia mal el olor o los pasos de Callie corriendo, como sea, Arizona se levanto y se vistió para ir a tranquilizar a Sofía. Maldiciendo Callie comenzó a vestirse y a abrir las ventanas. Fue a la habitación de su hija y se acercó a ambas mujeres

-Lo siento, lo olvide

-Es mi culpa, no debí distraerte

-Yo no debo caer tan fácil ante ti.

-Imposible

Riendo ambas mujeres lograron tranquilizar a su hija y antes de que Arizona pusiera a la bebé en su cuna oyó su busca sonar desde su habitación. Al ver que era un 911 se calzo rápidamente y salió prácticamente corriendo

-Luego te llamo!. Logro decir a su esposa antes de salir por la puerta.

Como era su día libre, su hija estaba durmiendo y su mujer en el trabajo, luego de desayunar decidió ver una película.

A mitad de la película sonó su teléfono, contesto lo mas rápido que pudo deseando que el sonido no despertara a su hija. El teléfono indicaba que la llamada era de su padre

-Hey! Papá!

-Hija! Porque no me as llamado ayer? Fue jueves.

-Ho lo siento lo había olvidado, estuve casi todo el día metida en el quirófano, lo siento papá de verdad

-Ya no importa, como están todos por allá? Sofía? Arizona?

-Muy bien, de hecho me alegra que llamaras papá, tenia que avisarte que la próxima semana Arizona y yo tendremos una cena de jefes con todos los del hospital y nos han pedido invitar a nuestros padres, vendrás?

-Por supuesto hija, cuando será?

-Nos avisaran en un par de días en cuanto lo hagan te llamare.

-De acuerdo, tengo que irme hija tengo algunos problemas en un hotel

-De acuerdo te amo

-Te amo más hija.

Callie colgó el teléfono y volvió a poner la película, sin embargo, algo pasó por su cabeza, algo que alejó su atención de la película. Callie no había visto a su madre desde el día de su boda, cuando discutieron por la homofobia de su madre, si embargo se pregunto si su padre la traería, si él insistiría en que lo acompañara, lo que a Callie no le molestaba, sino que la asustaba.

Alejó esos pensamientos cuando sintió que su teléfono volvió a sonar, maldiciendo por lo bajo diciendo que se había olvidado sacarle el sonido, pero para su suerte el sonido no despertó a Sofía.

-Hola amor. Arizona sonaba contenta, y Callie supo de inmediato que había llevado bien la emergencia de esa mañana

-Hola cariño, como vas?

-Bien, salve al niño, pero ahora debo volver al quirófano, Karev ara una cirugía él solo y yo debo controlarlo.

-Bien, escucha… Hable con mi padre, bueno él me llamo, así que aproveché y le dije lo de la cena

-Vendrá, verdad?

-Si, si él vendrá, pero…

-Que pasa Calliope?

-Yo… estaba pensando, que pasa si él le insiste a mi madre en venir? Si él quiere traerla con él?

-Mmm… Calliope tu estas de verdad preocupada por ver a tu madre?

-Si, recuerda que la ultima ves no nos llevamos muy bien

Callie le había contado todo lo que su madre le había dicho, y Arizona no podía creer como la madre de Callie pudo decirle semejantes cosas, para Callie era lo mismo que decir "**tu te iras al infierno" **o **"tu no eres mi hija, yo te odio, ya no tengo hija".**

-Si, Callie… yo tal ves no sea la mejor para decírtelo, pero tal ves exista la posibilidad de que si tu madre viene, no sea porque tu padre le allá insistido

Callie rio entre dientes, las lagrimas ya habían recorrido sus mejillas

-Ella lo dejo en claro la última vez cariño, ella me odia, ella odia todo lo que yo amo, y si ella odia tanto mi vida, dudo que cambie de opinión en este corto tiempo

-Ho, Calliope, lo siento, yo… me encantaría poder decirte algo que ayude, pero…

-Lo se…

-Iré lo más pronto posible, veré si alguien más puede vigilar a Karev

-No!. No… tu sigue yo estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas y yo tendría que estar hay…

-Amor tu estas donde tienes que estar, te veo para la cena?

Después de dudar un rato Arizona por fin se rindió.

-De acuerdo, quieres que compre algo?

-No, yo cocinare

-Calliope…

-Eso me distraerá

-Okey, debo irme, te amo

-Te amo también…

Después de cortar, Callie dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, hasta que por fin decidió que era hora de despertar a Sofía o esta no se dormiría a la noche.

#

Eran ya las 8 y media de la noche, Arizona volvió a casa después de consultar con Webber, quien se veía muy emocionado con la cena de la próxima semana.

Dejo su bolso y sus llaves encima del pequeño sillón individual y fue hacia la cocina donde Callie estaba terminando de poner la mesa

-Hola, llegaste mas temprano de lo que pensé

-Te dije que volvería apenas pudiese.

-Gracias. Callie agarro a su esposa por la cintura y le dio un beso prolongado que Arizona devolvió sin dudar.

-No olvidaste nada en el fuego no?

Sonriendo Callie se apartó de ella levantando sus manos como si quisiera disculparse.

-No, pero igual primero comeremos y después terminaremos lo de esta mañana

-Mmm… me gusta eso

-Lo se

-Y Sofía?

-Mark vino a buscarla esta tarde

-Genial, ahora puedo disfrutar sin culpa

Riendo Callie volvió a besarla y al separarse le indico a su mujer que se sentara en la mesa para poder comenzar a cenar. Callie sabía bien lo que le gustaba a Arizona y esa noche no hiso excepción, pasaron toda la cena hablando de la cirugía de Karev y la película que Callie había visto a medias, en un momento de la cena Callie pregunto.

-Que noticia crees que querrá darnos Webber la próxima semana?

-No lo se, pero supongo que es buena, hoy se veía tan contento que todo el mundo me decía que debía dejar de pasarle mi polvo de buen humor

Callie rio, imaginándose a Webber saltando por los pasillos del hospital.

-Bueno, eso significa que será una muy buena noticia

-Sip, y sabes? Tengo otra para ti…

-Cuál?

-Termine mi cena y ahora quiero mi postre

-Mmm… lo siento pero me olvide de comprar el postre

-Que mala eres Calliope, ahora me quede sin postre

-Ho, no, déjame compensarte. Callie se levanto de su silla y rodeo la mesa agachándose para plantarle un beso a su esposa. –Yo seré tu remplazo de postre esta noche

Arizona y Callie se levantaron sin dejar de besarse, Arizona abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación entreabierta, mientras que Callie desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Arizona, quien las dio vuelta y tiro a Callie en la cama, comenzando a besar su cuello y quitando su remera comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su esposa desabrochando los botones de su jean y tirando de ellos hacia abajo, luego subió para besarla.

-Sabes? Hoy olvide decirte que eres mi postre favorito

Callie rio y bajo sus manos hacia los botones del jean de Arizona, desabrochándolos y bajándolos

-Mmm… y tu el mio.

Callie rodo dejando a Arizona debajo de ella y comenzó a bajar por el cuello de su esposa sin dejar de rosar su piel con los labios, Arizona gimió ante el beso de Callie sobre su pecho izquierdo y el contacto de la mano de su esposa en su vientre, muy cerca de donde la necesitaba. Quitando suavemente la ropa interior de su mujer Callie comenzó a acariciar con su lengua alrededor del pezón.

-Te dije que me encanta jugar con mis postres?

-Ho, Calliope, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después

Callie sonrió contra el pecho de su mujer

-Yo aguanto amor, ¿Cuánto aguantas tu?

-Pruébame…

Callie comenzó a rosar con su mano el sensible clítoris de su mujer, mientras que mordía suavemente el pezón, Arizona gemía pero intentaba mantener el control para no perder ante su esposa, pero Callie sabia muy bien que hacer así que no el quedo otra opción más que comenzar a mover sus caderas en busca de contacto

-Ho, Calliope, tu ganas…

Callie comenzó a reír y decidió que ya era suficiente tortura para su mujer, así que comenzó a darle lo que pedía. Comenzó con movimientos suaves y continuos, que fueron haciéndose cada vez mas rápidos, mientras oía a su mujer gemir de placer, Callie se detuvo ignorando los quejidos de su esposa

-Quiero probarte ahora, porque te ves muy rica

Arizona gimió ante las palabras desconocidas que le dedico su mujer. Callie se deslizo por el vientre de Arizona llegando entre sus muslos y gimió de placer al ver la húmeda necesidad de su esposa

-De vedad te ves deliciosa amor

-Entonces pruébame de una vez Calliope

Callie rio entre dientes y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por los labios internos de Arizona, quien no paraba de gemir, y de mover sus caderas hacia arriba, en busca del contacto esperado, que no se hiso esperar mucho, Callie fue más adentro, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba la cadera de Arizona, con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de ésta.

Gimiendo y jurando en vos alta, no tomo mucho tiempo para que Arizona llegara a su punto máximo, Callie no se retiro de inmediato, se quedo entre las piernas de su mujer, jadeando por su propia excitación.

Arizona se agacho, buscando el rostro de su esposa, lo atrajo hacia el de ella para darle un beso que dejo a ambas sin aliento.

-Te amo Calliope

-Y yo a ti cariño. Por cierto eres realmente el postre mas delicioso que e probado en años.

Arizona lanzo una carcajada antes de comenzar a hacerle el amor a su mujer.

-Acostúmbrate al sabor Calliope, porque será el único postre en muchos, muchos años

-Funciona para mí

-Ahora es tiempo del mio

-Sírvete…

Ante la invitación de su mujer, Arizona rodo para poder quedar encima de ella. Se sentó sobre el vientre de Callie haciendo que esta levantara las caderas, pidiendo contacto con su mujer, Arizona se inclino en el pecho de Callie pasando sus manos por detrás en su espalda para desabrochar el corpiño, Callie levanto ligeramente sus pechos rozando los ya desnudos de Arizona, quien gimió ante el rose, luego de tirar a un lado el corpiño de su mujer, Arizona comenzó a besar alrededor de los pechos rosando pero sin tocar los pezones de Callie, quien no paraba de gemir y jadear, ante la idea de que su mujer jugaba con su cuerpo.

Arizona se deslizo por el vientre de Callie mordiendo las bragas de su mujer, Arizona tiro de ellas hacia abajo quitándolas y lanzándolas a un lado. Luego comenzó a subir nuevamente por las piernas de Callie rozando con los labios el punto sensible de Callie, quien sin querer rendirse ante su mujer juro aun mas fuerte. Riendo, Arizona comenzó a jugar con su lengua en el vientre de Callie, luego subió hasta sus pechos, mordiendo suavemente un pezón y luego otro. Arizona rosaba con su propio vientre el coño de Callie, quien sin poder más comenzó a levantar sus caderas y pedir contacto con su mujer.

-Me has decepcionado Calliope, creí que aguantarías un poco más

Callie gruño y maldijo por lo bajo. –Es tu culpa Arizona, tú me calientas tanto…

Arizona gimió ante las palabras en español y comenzó a besar nuevamente los pechos de su mujer y moviendo lentamente su vientre para que rozara contra la piel sensible de Callie.

Después de un tiempo de jugar con los pechos de su mujer, Arizona comenzó a agacharse para poner su rostro entre los muslos de Callie.

-Tú estás aún más deliciosa que yo

-Mmm… eso es imposible amor

-Créeme, te ves simplemente deliciosa

Sin esperar una respuesta Arizona se enterró en Callie sin previo aviso.

Callie comenzó a gemir, haciendo puños sus manos en las sabanas, y levantando la cadera sin control.

Callie llego a su primer orgasmo en poco tiempo, pero Arizona siguió con sus caricias esta ves acompañando su lengua con sus manos, Arizona llevo a Callie sin problemas a su segundo orgasmo.

Sintiendo a su mujer rendirse debajo de ella, Arizona se retiro, sabiendo que ya era suficiente para su mujer. Se levanto hasta el rostro de Callie y la beso quedándose sin aliento apoyo su frente contra la de Callie.

-Eres realmente deliciosa

-Tu si que sabes aprovechar los postres

-No puedo probarte solo una vez.

Ambas mujeres rieron, hasta que les cayo el sueño a ambas, Arizona le dio la espalda a Callie para que ésta pudiese abrazarla por detrás.

#

A la mañana siguiente, todo el hospital era un caos, un colectivo con niños de primaria se había estrellado con una biblioteca, al parecer al conductor le había dado un ataque.

Karev entro por la puerta trasera del hospital donde entraban los pacientes grabes que venían en ambulancias con una camilla que llevaba a un niño lleno de sangre.

-Que hay aquí Karev?

Arizona apareció del otro lado de la camilla

-Un niño de 11 años Tiene hemorragias internas, un golpe en la cabeza y en el pecho, también una pierna rota que se ve muy mal.

-Es el mas grave?

-Si, no había muchos niños, los demás están en camino pero no creo que nos necesiten, este niño iba adelante, hablando con el conductor

-Bien, Quirófano 3 Karev. Alguien que llame a Shepherd y a Torres quirófano 3 ahora!

Una enfermera salió corriendo para buscar a ambos médicos. Antes de entrar al quirófano el niño comenzó a codificar.

-Karev carga las paletas a 50!

-Cargando… Despejen!

En ese momento Derek y Callie entraron al quirófano

-No vuelve, Karev carga a 100!

-Cargando… Despejen!

-Lo tenemos, que alguien llame a la Dra. Altman y necesito a Shepherd ya!

-Aquí estoy….

-Bien, revisa el golpe en su cabeza…

-Se dio el golpe contra el parabrisas. Karev estaba controlando las hemorragias del lado derecho mientras que Arizona del izquierdo.

-Necesitas algo de mi?. Callie estaba parada a unos metros del niño.

-Si, su pierna esta destrozada, fíjate que puedes hacer con eso.

-Bien

La cirugía duro un poco más de 9 horas para Arizona ya que hubo algunas complicaciones pero Callie había terminado a la hora y media. Pudo salvar la pierna, pero el niño perdió dos dedos del pie derecho.

Callie se dirigió a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Al rato, vio aparecer a Webber que se dirigía a ella.

-Hola Torres!. Como te fue hoy

-Salve una pierna, pero perdí dos dedos, sabes que paso con el conductor? Si el niño quedo así no quiero imaginarme al conductor.

-Murió antes de que la ambulancia llegara, estaba muy mal, tenia tumor cerebral, por eso el ataque que desato el trauma

-Diablos…

-Si, bueno, solo venia para avisarte que la cena será el viernes a las 9 en el restaurante nuevo, se llama Dreem lo conoces?

-Si, mi padre es amigo del dueño

-Mmm, debí imaginarlo, Dreem es famoso y sus restaurantes son muy elegantes y conocidos, como los hoteles de tu padre

Callie sonrió

-Cuanto hay que pagar? Cual es la noticia? Quien recibe premios? Dígame algo

-La cena es de 40 dólares por persona, la noticia es sorpresa y todos recibirán premios, todos lo merecen.

Webber le guiño un ojo y luego se alejó muy feliz en su propio mundo.

-Mmm… así que a ti tampoco te dijo.

Mark se sentó junto a Callie luego de que Webber salió de la cafetería

-Nop

-Ni siquiera Bailey sabe, eso es extraño no?

-Él tendrá sus motivos, de todas formas, que haces aquí? Y Sofía?

-Relájate esta en la guardería, me llamaron por el trauma, pero en un rato puedo volver a irme

-Como sea yo también estoy por irme, hoy no tengo operación programada y el trauma ya a pasado lo peor, por lo que a menos que dios me odie, me voy a dormir un rato

-Así que, noche de desvelo? Mark levanto una ceja mirando sonriente a Callie quien echo los ojos atrás y se levanto para salir de la cafetería

Encontró una sala vacía donde pudo descansar, pero la charla con Webber había puesto a pensar a Callie sobre lo que se planteo el mismo día en que le había dicho a su padre sobre la cena. Comenzó a recordar cada palabra que su madre le había lanzado el día antes de su boda, sintiendo que cada una la atravesaba hiriéndola cada ves mas. Ella era feliz, ella amaba a Arizona con todo su ser al igual que a Sofía, ella era feliz con su familia y no podía comprender porque su madre no había podido aceptarlo, aceptar su felicidad.

Comenzó a llorar sin poder parar las lágrimas, Ella era feliz, y no quería dejar que unas palabras le prohibieran serlo. Siguió llorando hasta que por fin el sueño le gano.

Se despertó y sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, alguien que estaba sollozando por lo bajo, para no despertarla. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con la cara de Arizona, quien se tapo su rostro con sus manos.

-Hey, porque lloras?. Callie odiaba ver a su mujer llorar, ella misma hubiera dado todo para no volver a ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de su esposa

-Yo… es mi culpa Calliope, perdóname, lo siento

-Tu culpa? Por qué, que paso?

-Calliope, si no fuese por mi tu madre jamás te hubiese dado la espalda, si no fuese por mi tu serias feliz y tus dos padres y tu hermana te hablarían y ahora no estarías llorando y…

-Shhh, Cállate! De acuerdo? No hables de ti y me pidas perdón como si me hubieses hecho algo malo, Arizona, yo te amo y yo SOY feliz contigo a mi lado, tu eres todo lo que necesito, y si mi madre no lo entiende, no necesito que lo haga, porque no importa lo que diga ella o cualquier otro, yo ME CASE contigo, yo TE AMO, yo TE ELEGI para pasar el resto de mi vida conmigo.

Arizona la miraba sin decir nada, a ambas mujeres se les caían silenciosamente las lágrimas. Callie abrazo fuertemente a Arizona y la beso en la cabeza

-Tu no hiciste nada malo, de acuerdo? Tu solo me amaste y me hiciste feliz, y aún lo haces

#

-Papá, Mamá!

-Hola Arizona como estas?

-Que tal estas hija?

-Bien muy bien. Arizona había llamado a sus padres para comunicarles sobre la cena, unas horas después de que la tormenta de llanto había pasado. Solo llamaba para avisarles que la semana que viene, el viernes se haría una cena para los jefes y sus familias, se entregaran premios y un colega nos tiene una sorpresa que dar, quería saber solo si podían venir.

-Por supuesto hija! Será un placer. Se oía la vos emocionante de la madre de Arizona en la otra línea

-Iremos el jueves a la tarde, así vemos a Sofía antes, nos quedaremos en un hotel y luego de al cena del viernes volveremos.

-Siempre tan organizado Coronel. Dijo Arizona antes de colgar. –Nos vemos entonces el jueves, los amo

-Adiós Hija.

-Descansa mi soldado.

Callie estaba tirada en el sillón con Sofía encima de ella y Mark sentado debajo de sus pies, Arizona salió de la habitación y le entrego el teléfono a Callie.

-Llama a tu padre y dile lo de la cena.

-Ahora?. Callie no estaba de humor para hablar con su padre en este momento, pero sabia que él estaba esperando para saber cuando seria la cena además de hablar con su hija, Callie sin embargo, no quería castigar con su silencio a su padre, que había aceptado y apoyado la decisión de Callie, no solo en el amor sino también con su hija.

-Si, ahora.

-Bien. Callie agarro el teléfono y marco el número de su padre quien al tercer tono contesto.

-Hola papá…

-Hola Mija! Como estas? Paso algo?

-No, solo te confirmaba el dia y la hora de la cena.

-Bien! Estoy anotando

-Es el viernes a las 9 en el restaurante Dreem

-Dreem? Lo conozco es amigo mio

-Lo se. Callie se rio sabiendo que el dueño estaría presente al escuchar el apellido Torres. –Vendrás?

-Claro que si hija

-Genial, son 40 dólares por persona, aunque al verte yo creo que nadie te pedirá ni medio dólar partido a la mitad, o se avivaran y te pedirán unos 400

Callie y su padre se rieron, antes de colgar su padre le pidió.

-Callie, hija, no se si decirte, si decirle que lo haga o no, pero tu madre me a pedido ir con migo a la cena.

Callie quedo callada ante la revelación, su cara mostraba el terror que sentía y al verla Arizona preocupada se acercó a su esposa y la tomo de la mano libre, mientras que Mark tomaba a Sofía

-Cariño?. Arizona susurraba a Callie. – Que pasa cariño?

Callie negó con la cabeza y le contesto primero a su padre

-Que haga lo que quiera, si ella cree que puede soportar verme con mi amor prohibido por dios y mi hija-demonio entonces que venga, es ella la que decide lo que quiere no yo.

-Mija…

-Adiós papá

Callie cortó, tiro el teléfono al suelo y se sentó, viendo la cara de terror de su mujer entendió que ella no entendía nada mas que las acciones de Callie así que comenzó con su ingles de nuevo para tranquilizarla.

-Mi padre dijo que mi madre le pidió que la trajera para la cena. La cara de Arizona se aflojo un poco. – Le dije que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, que si podía soportar verme con mi amor prohibido por dios y con mi hija-demonio entonces era libre de venir.

Callie miraba al suelo con los pensamientos hechos un lio en su cabeza.

-Cariño… Yo…

-Necesitas ir a Joe. Mark hablo por primera ves desde que haba traído a Sofía hacia una hora.

Arizona lo miro confundida, pero Callie asintió para sorpresa de su esposa

-Quieres… tu quieres, okey si quieres ir iremos, pero…

-Cariño no quiero hablar de mi madre hoy, yo no quiero llorar mas, solo quiero…

-Esta bien, decidido, iremos a Joe

-Tu crees que llevaras a mi herida mujer a beber y emborracharse y luego la traerás, si con suerte llegan, hasta mi casa? No lo creo, tu cuida a Sofía y yo cuido a mi mujer.

-Yo quiero ir, puedo dejar a Sofía con la niñera

-De acuerdo, si la consigues iras.

-Bien, lo are. Mark salió hacia su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Arizona volvió la mirada hacia Callie.

-Cariño, estas segura? No prefieres acostarte?

-Si me acuesto, si no estoy pronto rodeada de gente riendo, hablando, o haciendo algo, voy a llorar, quieres que llore?

-No!

-Entonces llévame a Joe amor

-De acuerdo

#

Mark había conseguido a la niñera, así que se unió a la pareja un poco más tarde.

-Hey chicas, adivinen quien consiguió niñera

-Genial, le diste tu numero? Conseguiste el de ella?

-Si tranquila Rubia, lo tengo todo controlado

-Bien

-Hacemos un torneo de dardos? Callie había hablado por primera ves desde que ella y su esposa llegaron al bar

-Seguro amor

-Claro… si quieres perder

Callie sonrió

-No lo creo grandote, miren esta Teddy, Cristina, Meredith, Derek y Karev, los invitamos?

-Entre más mejor, siempre lo digo.

-Okey, ve a buscarlos Mark, yo iré por mas cerveza, quieren?

Después de que ambos asintieron Arizona se acercó a la barra y pidió 3 cervezas a Joe, quien asintió y fue a buscarlas, mientras las esperaba sentía llorar a una mujer a su lado y se voltio para verla, era raramente parecida a Callie tenia un rastro de ADN latino y su cabello era tan negro como el de su esposa, al igual que sus ojos, eran tan marrones como los que veía cada día en su mujer, callo en la cuenta de que era la hermana de Callie, Aria. Arizona miro atrás para ver que Callie y Mark estaban con los demás organizando el torneo y volvió la vista hacia Aria.

-Hey…

Arizona no sabia lo que la hermana de Callie pensaba de ella o de Sofía ya que nunca la había halado con ella

-Hey… quien diablos eres?

-Me llamo Arizona, Arizona Robbins. Arizona tendió una mano a la latina para saludarla pero la bajo al instante al saber que ésta no la tomaría.

-Ho genial, la mujer de mi hermana, que día el mio.

-Que haces aquí?

-Que te importa?

-Estas llorando, y eres la hermana de Calliope, me importa.

-No, no te importa.

-Bien, si no quieres hablar… Joe dejo las cervezas al frente de Arizona, al verlas Aria levanto la mirada.

-Callie esta aquí? En el bar?

-Si, y esta mal por tu madre, trata de no molestarla con tu homofobia o tu odio hacia nuestra hija por favor.

-No, claro. Por cierto, que hiso mi madre ahora?

-No te importa.

-Si, me importa, es mi hermana

-Y cuando te necesitó no lo fuiste

Arizona agarro las cervezas y se marcho hacia la mesa dejando a Aria con cara sorprendida.

-Hey! Creí que te habías ido ya con otra por hay

-No, mi mujer me mataría no crees?

-Claro que lo haría.

Sonriendo, la morena abrazo y beso a su mujer con fuerza

-Vamos a comenzar o se irán a la cama ya?

Ambas mujeres rieron y se separaron pero se agarraron de las manos

-Lo siento Yang, olvide lo mucho que te gusta tratar de patearle el culo a Mark con los dardos.

-No intento, yo lo hago

Después de la primera ronda de dardos que termino en empate con Mark y Cristina a la cabeza, todos se sentaron para tomar algo antes de seguir con la segunda ronda

-Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.

Callie beso a Arizona antes de dejarla ir al baño

Cuando entró, Arizona creyó que estaba sola, pero luego vio por el espejo a Aria planteada detrás de ella

-Estoy aquí porque no puedo volver a mi casa, perdí todo mi dinero hasta mi auto apostando, no puedo decirle a mi padre, pero si le dije a mi madre, pero ella no puede enviarme dinero ya que mi padre controla todo, ella vendrá el viernes dijo, para darme dinero y así yo podría volver a mi casa.

Arizona se quedó congelada en el lugar, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, la madre de Callie no venia para verla, sino para ayudar a Aria, Arizona sabia que si eso pasaba, si la madre de Callie venia solo para ayudar a Aria, no se mostraría muy agradable en la cena, lo que arruinaría la noche

-Si te doy dinero, para que vuelvas, le dirías a tu madre que no tiene por qué venir a Seattle?

-Por que aceptaría tu dinero?

-Para que te vallas rápido de este lugar que tanto odias, para que tu madre no venga a arruinarle la vida a Calliope

-Mi madre? Arruinar su vida? Tú se la arruinaste, cuando la sedujiste y la empujaste al lado del infierno.

-Tu eres igual que tu madre, tú no entiendes lo que siento por Calliope y lo que ella siente por mi.

-Lo se, sé que ella esta confundida y que tu te aprovechaste de ella, te odio, tu me quitaste a mi hermana, no eres mas que una…

-Cállate!

Callie apareció detrás de Arizona, y no podía creer lo que oía de su hermana

-Cállate Aria porque juro que yo misma are que te calles.

-Ahora no puedo decir lo que siento?

-No si es para lastimar a la persona que mas amo

-Tu no la amas Callie

-Ho y que puedes saber tu de amor? Si has estado con mas hombres que los años que tienes, si hasta has tenido que pagarle a tus "amigas" para que te acompañen, tu no sabes nada de amor Aria, yo creía que si, ya que yo fui la única persona que te amo de verdad, pero tú realmente no puedes saber lo que es el amor verdad Aria, porque si lo supieras no me hubieses dado la espalda como lo hiciste

-Yo no te necesito, ni a ti ni a tu estúpido amor, si tu prefieres caer en la tentación de una puta mujer, que te llevara al infierno, hazlo, pero no trates de que yo te apoye en semejante decisión.

Callie no aguantó más, se lanzo hacia su hermana agarrándola de los hombros mientras que sentía como Arizona la agarraba para mantenerla lejos de Aria pero al igual que su hermana, Aria se había abalanzado hacia ella. De repente la puerta del baño se abrió y aparecieron Teddy, Cristina y Meredith.

Cristina se mantuvo atrás alentando a Callie, Teddy y Meredith fueron a ayudar a Arizona a separar a las hermanas, Meredith y Teddy arrastraron a Aria hacia afuera del baño, y Arizona mantuvo a Callie dentro,

-TE ODIO!

-VETE AL DIABLO ARIA!

Después de eso, Callie se derrumbo, Arizona se agacho y la abrazaba

-Cariño. Arizona la abrazaba con mas fuerza.-Cariño lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento

-No, no es tu culpa Arizona, yo, no debí arrastrarte aquí, debimos quedarnos en casa

-No, esta bien, creí que Mark tenia razón, que seria bueno venir, me equivoqué, volvamos a casa

Callie se limito a asentir con la cabeza, tratando de mantener sus lagrimas para que no cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Mark, será la próxima.

Arizona agarro ambas carteras y salió del bar tomada de la mano de Callie, Caminaron en silencio hasta su departamento, al entrar, Callie se tiro en el sofá y Arizona la siguió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su esposa, en silencio, sabiendo que era mejor así.

#

-Cariño, no has visto mis aros azules?

-Creo que Sofía estaba jugando con ellos hace unos segundos

-Calliope no dejes que agarre cosas tan pequeñas, puede tragárselas. Arizona se agacho en donde Sofía estaba jugando y dijo con su vos de Mamá-Bebé. – Cariño tu tienes los aros de mamá? Si? Donde los dejaste?

Sofía lanzo una sonrisa y siguió babeando el juguete que tenia en la boca, Arizona reviso el suelo y no los encontró por ningún lado, lo que la asusto ya que pensó que tal vez su hija si se las había tragado

-Calliope no los encuentro, que pasa si se las trago?

-Tranquila, deben estar por el suelo, viste debajo del sofá?

Arizona se agacho y barrio el suelo con la mirada, encontró los aros al lado de una foto caída que mostraba a Callie junto con Aria algunos años atrás, dudando que la foto se había caído hace tiempo, ya que todos los días era revisar para que no haya nada que Sofía pudiese agarrar y tragar o lastimarse, la dejo hay para evitar cualquier conflicto emocional a su mujer.

-Los encontré, debo irme, llego tarde, te llamare cuando pueda y yo llevo a Sofía hoy.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, las amo.

Callie le dio un beso a su hija y luego a su mujer y fue rápidamente a tomar un baño rápido ya que solo le quedaban 30 minutos antes de ir a trabajar.

Ya en el hospital, Callie buscaba a Mark y logro encontrarlo saliendo de una sala de guardia y detrás de el a Julie, habían estado saliendo por una semana y se los veía contentos, obviamente la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban sin ropa pero habían salido y habían pasado tiempo con Sofía si pesar en sexo

-Hey Mark, hola Julie.

-Hola Callie, yo me estaba yendo, nos vemos luego. Después de Besar a Mark y saldar a Callie salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera del Hospital.

-Huhumm….

-Que?

-Nada, solo que… ya hace una semana no?

-No empieces, necesitas algo?

-Si, alguien en realidad, a quien le pueda decir cosas sin hacerla llorar o enojarse

-Bien, por eso estoy aquí, entramos?

-Seguro…

En solo 20 minutos Callie puso a Mark al tato de todo lo que paso con Aria.

-Que hace tu hermana es Seattle?

-Eso no lo se, y tampoco es que halla querido preguntarle

-Lo siento Cal, no puedo creer que tu hermana te allá hecho eso, me recuerda mucho a…

-Lo se, mi madre, ninguna entiende en realidad, mi padre parece ser el único que no ha mentido al decir que me amaba

-Callie, toda tu familia te ama y si no, que se vallan a la mierda, realmente Callie, ahora tienes una familia que nunca te abandonara o te juzgara, una familia que te ama, y no hablo solo de Arizona y Sofía, muchos en este hospital son nuestra familia, tal vez no de la misma sangre o apellido, pero sabes que puedes contar con ellos si los necesitas y ellos aran lo que sea por ti sin preguntar o juzgar.

-Gracias Mark, yo… "Beep, Beep". –Lo siento debo irme, pero de verdad gracias y tienes razón

-Y cuando no?

Con una sonrisa y volteando los ojos, Callie sale de la sala de guardia y corre hacia el área de trauma

-Que tenemos?

-Accidente de transito, dos hombres de 35 y 39, el ultimo murió en el camino, el otro esta grave, tiene costillas rotas y una pierna fuera de lugar

-Quirófano 4 y avisen al área general.

-También había un niño de 13 años con el hombre que murió, su esposa pide que valla apenas pueda.

-Gracias, avísale que iré cuando termine y si necesita alguna consulta que me llame a mi celular lo mantendré mientras opero y llama al Dr. Sloan dile que lo necesito

-De acuerdo.

Dos horas después, aún en el quirófano, Callie recibió una llamada, creyendo que era Arizona pidió a la enfermera que atendiera y pusiera el altavoz.

-Hey! Que necesitas?

-Calliope Torres que crees que necesito? Estas loca? Como atacaste así a tu hermana?

A Callie se le calló el alma a los pies al sentir la vos de su madre al otro lado del teléfono, obviamente Aria le había contado lo de la noche anterior aunque seguramente su versión no llegaba a rosar la realidad

-Enfermera por favor corta la llamada

-No! Escúchame sé que estas molesta porque Aria le dijo a Arizona que no era buena para ti pero…

-Es una broma?. Callie casi tira todo al suelo, pero se contuvo justo antes de hacerlo. –Valla, ahora se a quien salió, es igual a ti, tan falsa e hipócrita

-Calliope Torres como te atreves a hablarme así? Soy tu madre

-No tu lo dejaste en claro el día de mi boda, tu no criaste a una hija para que amara a una mujer y tuviera un hijo fuera de matrimonio, así que yo no soy tu hija, Aria lo es, ahora si me disculpas estoy en una cirugía, Enfermera! Corta la llamada ahora!

Con el miedo y la confusión mezclándose en su rostro la enfermera cerró rápidamente el teléfono de Callie y se limito a retroceder

-Que diablos fue eso Torres? Sabes que no hablo español pero sé que estabas peleando con alguien por hay, era Aria?

-No, mi madre otra ves con su indiferencia hacia mi esposa, no entiendo porque simplemente no me deja en paz? Quiero decir, no la he llamado o tratado de conectarme con ella por lo que asumo que se habrá dado cuenta que prefiero que me deje en paz antes que seguir discutiendo por algo que no are.

-Sigue insistiendo en que la dejes?

-Y que me case contigo

Riendo Mark comienza a cerrar su parte del trabajo

-Bien Torres ya termine aquí, voy a ver si tu esposa necesita algo, trata de no tirar todo a la mierda si tu madre vuelve a llamar.

-No creo que lo haga. Comenzó a sonar de nuevo el teléfono de Callie y esta vez antes de pedir que conteste preguntó primero quien llamaba

-Es su esposa Dra. Torres

-Bien, ahora si, atiende y pon el altavoz

Luego de poner en altavoz el quirófano comenzó a llenarse de gritos, pero no eran gritos de órdenes hacia internos o enfermeras, eran gritos de furia hacia la misma mujer que acababa de hablar con Callie

-Cariño, espera, mas despacio que no te entiendo. Que paso?

-Tu madre Calliope, tu madre es lo que paso, llamo diciendo que vendría en primer velo para hablar con migo sobre que hacer después de que tu y yo nos separemos, me dijo que no debía sentirme mal porque Sofía estaría mejor sin mi al igual que tu.

-Diablos nena, lo siento, hace rato me llamo también pero comenzó a hablar sobre Aria así que le corte, no creí que te llamaría

-Da igual que me allá llamado o no Calliope, dijo que estaría aquí en 6 horas

-Que?

-Exacto

-Mierda. Terminare aquí y te veo en la guardería

-Hecho

3 Horas mas tarde, Callie se dirige a la guardería y como a llegado antes se sienta a jugar con Sofía mientras espera que Arizona aparezca. Pero en vez de Arizona, Callie ve acercarse a Aria.

-Que haces aquí?

-No quiero pelear, solo quiero pedirte un favor

-Olvídalo, después de como trataste a mi mujer? No lo creo

-Mira, tanto vos como yo queremos que yo me valla y a ti no te conviene que mama venga, así que ayúdame a volver a Miami sin que papá se entere y todos felices

-Por que sin que papá se entere?

-Que no te dijo esa por que estoy aquí? Se lo dije anoche en el baño

-ESA es mi mujer y si no quieres decirle 'tu mujer' al menos llámala por su nombre, Arizona! Ahora dime por que estas aquí

-Perdí todo lo que papá me dio para venir a una fiesta de un amigo y no tengo como regresar, si papá se entera me castigara y no me dará más dinero hasta quien sabe cuando y no me dejara salir de Miami, así que le pedí ayuda a mamá y dijo que el viernes venia y que me daría el dinero. Pero por lo que esa… Arizona me dijo entonces te conviene a ti pagarme el boleto a Miami y todos felices.

La cara de Callie solo mostraba asombro, no solo por lo que acaba de decir su hermana, sino por COMO lo había dicho, pareciera que para Aria anoche no hubiese pasado nada, para ella no insulto a su esposa ni a ella misma.

-Tu estas demente! Sal de mi vista antes de que te golpee y por cierto, tu madre esta por llegar de Miami y viene para acá si tuvieras tacto la esperarías afuera y le dirías que no tiene nada que hacer acá, porque yo ya no soy su hija y ella no ara nada para separarme de mi esposa.

-Como quieras, pero no creo poder detenerla

Pasaron 30 minutos desde que Aria salió y Callie vio a su mujer acercarse con cara de preocupación

-Hey, todo bien?

-Bien? Tu madre me amenazo en frente de todo mi personal de quitarme a mi mujer y a mi hija, Calliope no todo esta bien

-Lo siento nena, vamos a casa?

-No la esperaras?

-No, Aria vino, y 'hablamos' un rato, le dije que la esperara afuera y le dijera que no me iré a ningún lado, además, prefiero evitar problemas ahora.

-Ho, Aria? Que te dijo

-Nada, vamos a casa por favor

-De acuerdo

#

-Que te dijo?

Arizona y Callie ya habían acostado a Sofía y se estaban preparando para dormir, cuando Arizona, preocupada, le pregunto a Callie acerca de la conversación con Aria

-Me dijo porque estaba aquí, y que te lo había dicho en el baño

-Yo… no te lo dije porque no quería hacerte sentir peor

-Lo se, pero debiste decirme así se la verdadera razón por la que… mi madre viene el viernes Arizona y yo tendré que aguantar su rostro lleno de negación y asco porque no puede aceptar lo que soy y lo que amo

-Cariño, lo siento, de verdad, pero eres mi esposa y no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime

Callie miraba a Arizona con la confusión grabada en su rostro,

-Que quieres decir? Arizona…

-No dejare que tu madre te arruine la noche Calliope, si es necesario yo misma la echare, no dejare que valla a esa cena, si ella quiere venir a ayudar a Aria que lo haga pero que no venga a arruinarte la vida solo porque no entiende lo que tenemos aquí, y estoy muy segura que habrá mas de uno que me ayudara Calliope porque tenemos una gran familia aquí que nos apoya

-Mark me dijo lo mismo hoy… que tenemos una gran familia además de Sofía y de ti, que aunque no seamos de sangre somos familia

-Pues, Mark aunque me cueste admitirlo, tiene razón

-Gracias

-Por ti, lo que sea.

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Torres despierta!

-Mmmm… humm?

-Torres!

-Que diablos quieres Mark son las… mmm 6 de la mañana no entro hasta las 8

-Hubo un problema

-Que paso?

-Tu madre y Arizona… están, discutiendo, en el hospital

-Que?

Callie se levanto de la cama como si se estuviera incendiando, se vistió rápido, agarro a Sofía y salió junto con Mark hacia el hospital, Encontraron a ambas mujeres en la recepción donde Derek, Cristina, Meredith, Bailey, Webber y Owen las rodeaban y estaban atentos a cualquier cruce de manos, pero por suerte solo discutían lo que Derek, Bailey, Webber y Owen intentaban controlar, pero era obvio que ninguna mujer se rendiría hasta tener la ultima palabra.

-Tú no eres nadie para venir a reprocharme nada, tú abandonaste a tu hija cuando te dijo que por fin amaba a alguien, y luego cuando mas te necesitaba tu prácticamente la mandaste al infierno

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así, yo soy su madre y la amo tanto como a Sofía pero se también que esta confundida contigo, porque no te ama, y cuando se dé cuenta de eso yo estaré allí para que sepa que yo, a diferencia de ti si la amo

-Hablas de ella como si la conocieras, hablas de ella como si quisieras lo mejor para ella, no te das cuenta de que viniendo aquí solo por tu otra hija la lastimas? No te das cuenta de que lo único que haces al volver y gritarme y mentir al decir que la amas y también que amas a nuestra hija la lastimas? Puedes odiarme, y puedes decirme lo que quieras pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas para solo lastimar a Calliope, o te vas o yo misma te pondré en el maldito avión de regreso a donde perteneces

-Tu te iras al infierno pero no dejare que arrastres a mi hija y mi nieta contigo, vete, déjalas, sabes muy bien que Sofía no es tu hija y Callie no te pertenece, te daré todo lo que necesites para que te vallas lejos, pero vete.

-Crees que me compraras con tu maldito dinero? Crees que dejare a mi familia solo porque tu me lo pides? Tú no eres nadie, NADIE, para venir a separarme de mi familia y que te quede bien claro que ni tu ni nadie me llevara lejos de ella. Así que te pido que te retires porque lo único que haces es aumentar mi mal humor y aunque seas la madre de mi esposa no tengo problema en sacarte a la fuerza si sigues amenazando e insultando a mi familia

-Ya basta!

Ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta al instante, vieron parada allí a la mujer por la que estaban discutiendo, Arizona no quería que eso pasara, porque esta discusión enviaría mucho dolor a Callie, pero allí estaba parada con su hija en brazos con cara de susto, dolor y enojo,

-Hija…

-No! Ya vasta, yo entendí, el día en que me rechazaste, el día en que rechazaste a mi familia, entendí que no volvería a verte o a hablarte, y aunque eso me dolió mucho lo acepte, porque no quería obligarte a aceptar algo que no asías, pero tu insistes en que yo haga algo que no quiero hacer, tu insistes en que abandone a la única persona que me dijo la verdad al decirme que me amaba, tu me diste la espalda cuando yo te necesitaba, así que te pido, por favor si antes de odiarme por lo que soy realmente me amabas, vete, y acepta el hecho de que no dejare a mi familia, vete, porque ya no eres mi madre.

Las lágrimas caían en las mejillas de ambas mujeres latinas, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su hija, Luciasalió del hospital sin mirar atrás.

-Calliope…

-Mark, toma a Sofía. Mark se adelanto y tomo a su hija sin quitar sus ojos de Callie. –Estoy bien, Owen, me, me dejas el día libre por favor?

-Por supuesto, Dra. Robbins usted también tiene el día libre, los demás, a trabajar, vuelvan a donde estaban.

Arizona se acercó a Callie con la preocupación evidente en su rostro

-Calliope, lo siento

-No, yo, yo lo siento, no creí que seria capaz de venir hasta aquí para discutir contigo, no creí, lo siento

-No, esta bien, vamos a casa…

Callie solo podía asentir, las lagrimas caían por al latina sin dar señal de detenerse.

-En el Departamento-

Al entrar, Callie fue directo a la habitación y tirándose en la cama, dejo que las lagrimas cayeran libremente.

-Cariño, si, si yo hubiese sabido que estabas hay… no hubiese dicho todo eso, no quiero verte así.

-Tu no tienes por qué disculparte, tu me defendiste, a mi y a nuestra hija, a tu familia, y ella, ella se limito a insultarte y tratarte mal, yo, yo no hice nada para defenderte, yo quería, por primera vez en toda mi vida, quería golpearla por lo que te dijo, por haberte dicho que te irías al infierno, por decirte que Sofía no es tu hija, por ofrecerte dinero por abandonarme. Arizona, lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas, tu no hiciste nada malo, y ya se lo dije a ella, pero no hay nadie que me pueda decir que Sofía o tu no son mi familia, dios Calliope, las amo tanto, no me importa que me insulten o traten de herirme, no pueden decime nada que me haga dejar de amarlas tanto

-Porqué? Como alguien puede odiar tanto a una persona que hace feliz a su propio hijo? Como alguien puede odiar que su hija sea feliz? Porqué ella me odia? Y a mi familia!

-Calliope…. No lo se, te juro que no se, pero yo jamás dejare de amarte, ni a nuestra hija, no importa que le mundo entero nos odie, sé que nadie nos podrá separar. Y no dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte de esta manera.

-Arizona…

Arizona mantuvo el rostro de Callie entre sus manos, atrayéndola a un beso, que comenzó suave y tierno, y término profundo y caliente,

-Recuerda, que nadie nos separara

-Yo no necesito a nadie más…

Callie atrajo el rostro de su esposa en un tierno beso, sentía sus lagrimas caer pero no eran lagrimas de enojo o tristeza, ella estaba feliz de saber que siempre tendría a Arizona a su lado, sin importar que.

-Te Amo Calliope

-Y yo a ti Arizona

Arizona se coloco a horcajadas sobre Callie comenzando a besar su cuello y presionando sus caderas, Arizona quería que Callie olvidara todo lo que le causaba dolor, deslizo sus manos por el dobladillo de la remera de Callie y tiro de ella hacia arriba, Callie levanto los brazos para facilitar la acción y tiro su remera al suelo.

Arizona comenzó a besar el pecho de Callie y sentía sus latidos acelerar con cada beso. Arrastro sus manos por el vientre de Callie hacia los botones de los jeans y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlos por las piernas de su mujer.

-Quieres que me detenga Calliope?

-No, sigue, por favor Arizona, te necesito, ámame.

Obedeciendo, Arizona logro desabrochar el corpiño de Callie y lanzarlo lejos de la habitación, comenzó a masajear el pecho izquierdo de Callie mientras que mordisqueaba con suavidad el derecho

-Ho, Arizona, no pares, por favor nena, no pares

Mientras Callie aumentaba las constantes envestidas de caderas, Arizona deslizaba una mano entre ambas, dentro de las bragas de Callie, al sentir el rose de su mujer Callie comenzó a gemir mas fuerte

-Te necesito Arizona, te necesito dentro de mi.

Arizona no tenia idea de lo que esas palabras significaban pero debido a la situación en la que se encontraban no dudaba de lo que su mujer le estaba pidiendo.

-Cariño, estas tan mojada, no sabes cuanto Te deseo

-Mmm… Arizona!

Arizona conocía muy pocas palabras en español, las que sabia pronunciar eran las pocas palabras cortas que Callie lanzaba mientras le hacia el amor a ella.

Arizona no se hizo rogar mas y comenzó a enterrar sus dedos en su esposa, Callie no paraba de mover sus caderas acompañando el rítmico movimiento de las manos de su esposa

-Ho, Arizona, estoy…. Yo casi… Ho dios! Arizona!

Arizona sintió las piernas de Callie abrazándola con fuerza mientras que su mujer obtenía su orgasmo.

-Calliope, te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti…

#

-Me aras el favor?

-No lo se Teddy, porque yo? Por qué una chica y no un chico? Que tal Mark?

-Mark? De verdad? Llevar a Mark a una cena con mis padres? Por favor Arizona!

-Ho, bien, Mark no, pero porque les dijiste que salías con una chica? Y por que con migo?

-Bueno, no lo se, solo se me ocurrió, y me sorprendió que no les molestara, y te elegí a ti porque de todas eres la que mas me conoce en este hospital

-Yang te conoce bien…

Teddy inclino un poco la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos dándole a Arizona una cara de 'Realmente?'

-Lo siento, solo digo, que por mi lo haría, pero primero debo hablar con Calliope.

-Genial avísame antes de mañana a las 5 la cena es mañana a las 8.

-No pensaste que el viernes me verán con Calliope en la cena del personal?

-Ho no, ellos no vendrán el viernes por eso vienen mañana a conocer a mi supuesta 'novia'

-Y por que no vienen?

-Pues ellos viajan mucho, y tienen boletos para un crucero, como sea, avísame antes de mañana a las 5 okey? Y dile a Callie que yo se lo ruego

-Jaja, esta bien nos vemos en la cafetería Teddy tengo una consulta

-Adiós, y Por favor!

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Arizona entro en el ascensor y rápidamente apretó el botón de 4to piso, habían pasado ya 3 días desde la discusión con la madre de Callie y ésta parecía que ya se había olvidado, o bien ella realmente lo olvido, o bien sabe como fingir para no preocupar a los demás, mañana jueves era el día antes de la gran cena y sus padres y el padre de Callie no vendrían hasta el viernes a la tarde, Teddy le había pedido a Arizona que participara en una cena con sus padres fingiendo ser su pareja, Arizona no tenia problemas con eso ya que en una cena con los padres de tu pareja lo mas cariñoso que haces es tomarla de la mano y sonreír pero sabia bien que su esposa no la dejaría ir sin pelear.

-Hey!

Arizona salió de sus pensamientos y se vio obligada a levantar el rostro, era Meredith quien la había llamado

-Hey Meredith, todo bien?

-Si, es solo… quería saber si podías decirme algo sobre Zola, se lo que dijo la asistente social Arizona, pero solo quiero saber como se encuentra.

Hacia ya 3 semanas que habían puesto a Zola bajo el cuidado de otros padres hasta saber que tenia que decir el juez con respecto a Meredith y a Derek y solo hacia 2 semanas que habían trasladado a la bebé al hospital porque no paraba de llorar, y resulto que tenia problemas en su corazón

-Zola esta bien Meredith, la operación que hicimos con Teddy fue un éxito, solo necesita recuperarse, es todo lo que te puedo decir y lo sabes

-Si, lo se, muchas gracias

Después de unas cuantas consultas, Arizona tuvo por fin tiempo de hablar con Callie sobre el favor de Teddy

"_**Hey! Tienes un minuto?" -Arizona**_

"_**Claro bebé te veo en la sala de guardia del tercer piso en 15" –Callie**_

"_**Te veo allá, te amo ;)" –Arizona**_

"_**Y yo a ti nena" –Callie**_

Después de unos 15 largos minutos de esperar en la sala Arizona sintió entrar a Callie por la puerta y se levanto de un salto de la cama

-Hola

-Hola Calliope

-Todo bien? Necesitas algo? Alguna… consulta? Callie tomo a Arizona por las caderas y la atrajo hacia ella y la beso durante un tiempo hasta que a ambas le falto el aliento

-Mmm… no ese tipo de consulta Calliope

-Pues que lastima porque este es el único momento del día en que puedo escapar de mi esposa y venir aquí para unas cuantas consultas. Callie volvió a atraerla en un beso

-Ho, pues que tal si hacemos esto antes de que tu esposa se entere de que estas aquí con migo y me patee el culo?

Riendo Callie se apartó de su mujer, -Que necesitas cariño?

-Pues… veras Teddy me ha pedido un favor, y necesito saber que piensas acerca de eso

-Quiere que le enseñes el arte del sexo lésbico? Porque si es así creo que saldré corriendo a patearle el culo

-No Calliope, no es eso, es… bueno, ella me pidió que finja ser su pareja en una cena mañana con sus padres, porque sus padres creen que salimos, es solo una cena no pasara nada, no lo hare si tu no quieres, es solo que es mi mejor amiga y me pidió este favor y yo… Arizona había lanzado las palabras una detrás de otra bien rápido.

-Arizona

-Si?

-Solo entendí que Teddy te pidió que finjas ser su pareja mañana. Eso es correcto?

-Sip…

-Bien, donde y cando

-En una cena mañana a las 8 con sus padres

-Bien… entonces yo también iré

-Espera… Calliope se supone que seré la pareja de Teddy mañana

-Si, y yo iré a esa cena con mi propia pareja

-Ho, bueno y exactamente quien es?

-Mark obviamente

-Callie!

-No te enojes con migo, mira será así, tu iras con Teddy yo con Mark y nos aseguraremos de que todo este a raya ya que estaremos en la misma mesa

-Mmm… porque Mark?

-Quien si no?

-Invita a Alex

-Confías mas en él? De verdad?

-Si, lleva a Alex

-Okey, hablas con Teddy?

-Si, ahora tengo una consulta que la requiere, y mejor me voy porque le temo a tu esposa, una esposa celosa, enojada y que te encuentra en una situación peligrosa con otra persona es lo mas terrorífico que pueda llegar a haber

Riendo Arizona salió en busca de Teddy para decirle los cambios de planes

-Y bien? Que dices

-Me parece justo, le diré a mis padres que ustedes son primas y que justo Alex y Callie pasaban por Seattle a visitarte

-Wow, tu si que sabes mentir

-Es mejor mentir antes que tenerlos aquí por meses esperando que me rompa por ser una viuda sin suerte en el amor

-Mmm… tenemos otra consulta vamos?

-Bien, la ultima de mi día y a volver a la mentira, ha debemos coincidir como nos conocimos.

-Tu eres buena para mentir, has la historia y yo me la aprendo

-Hecho

#

-Gracias por cuidarla hoy Mark

-Lo que sea por pasar tiempo con mi hija, choca esos cinco Sofí

-Mark apenas puede babear

-No dirás eso cuando regreses y la veas chocar los cinco

-Ash, como sea, recuerda, llámame si ocurre algo, no llames a Arizona, llámame a mi

-Bien yo…

-Hey Torres, estas lista?

-Tu la llevaras?

-Si,

-Bien, ten cuidado chico y recuerda, la quiero aquí antes de las 12

-Eso será difícil, esta muy buena para dejarla tan temprano…

-Karev, estoy aquí… Arizona se había puesto detrás de Callie abrazándola por la cintura. –Y puedo oírte decir que mi esposa esta muy buena

-Es mi culpa?

-Ya, cálmense los dos, Teddy vendrá en cualquier momento a buscarnos Arizona, Mark, llámame por cualquier problema

-Si, si a ti y no a Blondie

-Hola a todos! Teddy había aparecido por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Wow se ven muy bien todos

-Anda Teddy, alágame, soy tu pareja esta noche… Arizona no contuvo la risa mientras veía a Callie fruncir los labios en desacuerdo con el comentario de su mujer

-Arizona no provoques a tu mujer porque la que pagara las consecuencias seguro seré yo

-Bien vamos ya!

Tardaron 30 minutos en el auto explicándole a Alex todo el lio que se había formado, luego adentro, vieron a los padres de Teddy esperando en una mesa cerca de la ventada al otro lado de la puerta de entrada

-Mamá, Papá!

-Teddy!

-Hija!

Después de las presentaciones y explicaciones de porque estaban Callie y Alex incluidos cada uno pidió su plato.

-Así que… Arizona como vas con el trabajo? Teddy nos ha dicho que trabajas en el área de pediatría. La madre de Teddy se dirigió a Arizona mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino

-Así es yo… Arizona sintió una mano deslizarse por su rodilla e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era de su mujer… -Yo últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, hoy en día hay una epidemia de gripe que afecta a la mayoría de los niños y todo a sido un caos, pero solo porque las madres creen que los niños morirán, para mi la gripe no es gran cosa, mas bien es muy fácil de tratar.

-Recuerdo la primera ves que a Teddy le dio gripe, yo me asuste mucho porque se veía muy pálida, y ella lloraba porque no quería ir al hospital…

-Ho, mamá porque no hablamos sobre algo menos vergonzoso? Lo que paso después no me enorgullece mucho…

-Vamos Teddy quiero oír lo que tu nunca me contaras. Arizona le lanzo un guiño de confianza a la madre de Teddy para que siguiera con su historia

-Bien, pues cuando llegamos al hospital, el medico dijo que debían ponerle una inyección para ese tipo de gripe

Arizona se ahogo con el vino que estaba tomando y Teddy se puso roja de vergüenza, mientras que Karev caía en la cuenta de lo que había escuchado,

-Ho dios, dime que paso por favor. Arizona no paraba de reír

-Pues cuando le dijeron donde debían ponérsela ella agarro la inyección y salió corriendo, y a mitad de camino choco con una enfermera que recibió la inyección por ella

Callie, Arizona y Alex no paraban de reír mientras que Teddy se hacia cada ves mas chica en su asiento

-Por favor, cambiemos de tema…

-Ho bien, porque no me hablan de ustedes? La madre de Teddy se dirigió ahora a Alex y Callie. –Teddy me a contado todo sobre Arizona y siento que ya la conozco, pienso preguntar algunas cosas mas tarde, pero me gustaría conocerlos un poco chicos…

-Claro!, bueno… Callie comenzó a contarle algunas historias inventadas de como se conocieron ella y Alex y luego como terminaron en Seattle.

-Ho, y veo que están casados.

A Callie se le callo el alma a los pies, había olvidado por completo quitarse el anillo de bodas.

-Por que tu no llevas tu anillo? El padre de Teddy se refirió a Alex por primera ves en toda la cena

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo perdí en uno de los viajes que realizamos, mande a hacer otro que me llegara en un par de semanas

-Ho, bien los felicito… Las tres mujeres se aliviaron de lo bien que salió Alex de la situación. –Han pensado en niños?

Esta ves fue Callie quien se ahogo con el vino, Teddy luchaba por mantener la risa a raya y Arizona miraba para cualquier otro lado

-No, realmente, no hemos pensado todavía en eso…

-Pues les digo, deben pensarlo bien, los niños no soy cosa de juego, es una gran responsabilidad.

En ese momento llegó el mesero con las ordenes de todos y se retiro con la orden de traer mas vino

-Me dirán como se conocieron? La madre de Teddy alzo la vista hacia su hija y espero respuesta alguna. Se habían olvidado completamente de inventar la historia así que comenzó a lanzar una mentira tras otra, esperando que su madre no se diera cuenta o pidiera detalles

-Bueno… Yo la vi por primera vez en el hospital, debía consultar a alguien sobre un tratamiento que esperaba poder hacerle a un niño de 7 años que estaba en el hospital desde hacia ya 2 años. Y cuando la vi, ciertamente me atrajo mucho la atención…

Arizona solo se limitaba a sonreír y asentir con cada mentira de Teddy, mientras la mano de su esposa iba de arriba hacia abajo acariciando disimuladamente su muslo.

-Pues me alegro de que por fin hallas encontrado a alguien que te quiera tanto Teddy

-Gracias mamá

-Debo ir al baño… si me disculpan. Callie se levanto silenciosamente de la mesa

-Te acompaño, también debo ir… Arizona la siguió a pocos pasos lanzando una sonrisa de disculpas a los padres de Teddy.

-No hagas trampa Calliope…

-Trampa? Yo no hago nada

Después de asegurarse de que no allá nade, Callie puso a Arizona contra la puerta con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos

-Como sigas acariciándome debajo de la mesa me tirare encima de ti y la mentira se acabara

-Diablos nena, te haría venir ahora

-No, Calliope! Debemos volver! Espera a llegar a casa

-No se si aguante

-Deberás hacerlo. Olvidaste quitarte el anillo.

-Lo se, me disculpare con Teddy luego, aunque Alex la saco muy bien

Comenzaron a besarse durante un tiempo, hasta que ambas decidieron que ya era suficiente tiempo para hacerlos esperar. Después de diez minutos de charla el teléfono de Callie comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpen… Callie se levanto de la mesa y se alejó unos pasos… -Hey Mark, que pasa?

-Lo siento Callie, no al vi, me distraje, yo…

-Tranquilo Mark, no te entiendo nada

-Sofía se estaba ahogando, así que la traje al hospital, se trago algo, no se bien que es, Bailey la esta viendo ahora, lo siento Callie, fui al baño y cuando regrese, ella se estaba ahogando

-Dios…

Callie corrió hacia la mesa recogió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas

-Sofía se ahogo, Mark no sabe con que, están en el hospital Bailey la esta viendo

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, Arizona rápidamente recogió sus cosas y saco un poco de dinero que dejo sobre la mesa, Alex salió corriendo y Teddy se levanto para acompañarlos, cuando recordó que sus padres estaban hay sentados, mirándose entre si extrañados

-Lo siento mucho Teddy, de verdad

-Arizona, es tu hija, ve, yo explicare todo y las alcanzare luego

Arizona y Callie salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-Teddy, que significa… quien es Sofía? Y Mark? Arizona tiene una hija?

-Mamá escucha, lo siento, de verdad lo siento por mentir tanto, pero te diré la verdad ahora mismo, así podre acompañar a mi mejor amiga que me necesita en este momento, miren, yo les mentí, Arizona es mi mejor amiga, no mi pareja, ella esta casada con Callie, que ciertamente no es su prima, y tienen una hija llamada Sofía y Alex es el mejor amigo de Arizona, ellos me ayudaron a mentirles, solo porque no quería decirles que en verdad, soy viuda, me case, pero hace unos meses él murió de una enfermedad al corazón, no les dije antes, porque los conozco y aunque quieren lo mejor para mi, en nada me ayudara tenerlos rondando alrededor mio esperando que yo me rompa. Lamento haberles mentido, de verdad lo siento….

-Ho Teddy, lamento mucho oír eso, pero debes saber que no debiste mentirnos, te amamos Teddy y sabemos que ya no eres una niña, eres una gran mujer Teddy que no nos necesita para sobrellevar sus problemas, pero aun así hija, somos tus padres y queremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos,

-Gracias mamá, ahora debo irme, porque la hija de mi mejor amiga esta en el hospital, y tal ves yo pueda ayudar


End file.
